An interesting story
by A.V.P.ScorpioGal
Summary: it's story night around the campfire and shippo uses his turn to tell everyone the true reason behind why demons hate humans.


hey this is my first fanfic so be nice on the reviews

An Interesting Story

It was story night around the camp fire for the Inu-gang and Kagome had just finished her turn.  
Your story of this "sleeping beauty" was excellent lady Kagome. remarked Miroku as the clapping died down.  
Yes it was wonderful. agreed Sango.

Hey, Shippo, its your turn. said Inuyasha in an impatient yet relaxed voice as he reclined against a tree nearby the fire.

But I don't know any stories! cried Shippo.

Then make something up. said Kagome trying to help. Are you sure you don't know at least one story?

Well... I do remember one story. said Shippo. My mama told it to me once before she died. I think it was about the reason why demons hate humans so much. But I'm not sure if it's true though.

Shippo, having gained the whole groups attention, began his story.

Before humans existed, demons ruled the earth. But there wasn't any order. Wars were fought every day over "who owned what" and "who ruled over who. Nearly all battles were pointless massacres over trivial things between greedy demon lords. The wars ended when a very powerful clan of elemental demons conquered all the others and brought order to the world.

The elemental clan weren't the worst rulers ever but they weren't exactly the most lenient either. I guess you could say they were fair, so nobody really minded them being in charge, in fact most liked them and were very loyal.  
But there were still some who didn't like the idea of being told what to do and decided to rally together and over throw the elementals dynasty.  
They planed their attack with great care. The elementals were very powerful, especially the leading branch of the clan, and if any one discovered what they were planning they would all be executed for treason.

The princess and sole heir of the elemental clan, a demoness named Naereh, was going to be married and everyone would be distracted during the ceremony and that would be their chance to catch them off guard and attack.

Naereh was loved by everyone, even the enemys who planned on destroying her clan had had a hard time with the fact that they had to kill her. But they couldn't risk her wanting revenge because there were rumors that she was more powerful than her entire clan put together which would make her the most powerful demon in the world.

When the castle was attacked princess Naereh was forced to hide by her husband. but she broke free, in time to see her beloved husbands limp body slide off of an enemy demons blade. In her rage she savagely ripped apart the demon who had killed her love. From her window she had a full view of her entire clan, their dead bodies strewn across the palace courtyard. They had all died trying to protect the head family. Her family. Which consisted of her and her father, who was currently lying in two pieces in a puddle of his own blood.

Overcome by grief, her demon took over and she viciously made short work of all the enemy demons inside the castle. She watched the enemy army take a few steps back in fear as she calmly walked out of the palace gates. They were afraid yes, but they were trained soldiers and knew better than to not hold their ground. Besides even if they had wanted to move they couldn't because they were frozen in fear at the sight of her bloodshot eyes, a sadistic grin on her face and covered in blood.

She was slightly put out by their massive numbers and took a moment to assess the situation. She could kill them all in a few minutes. Maybe less. But she wasn't going to let them off that easily. No, she wanted them to suffer and feel the pain that she felt at having lost her entire clan, her family, her friends and every thing that she had ever held dear in the matter of ten minutes. Yes, she wanted them to suffer. To live with the fear that they could lose everything close to them at any moment. That they could die in the blink of an eye. She wanted to let them live in such fear that to them living is a far worst fate than death. And she knew just the way to make that happen.

She then began to summon all of her power so that she could use a forbidden spell that is known only to her clans head family. The spell was supposed to destroy your enemy by removing their demonic powers and rendering them mortal. The spell had never been used but she was confident that it would work. But before she could use it they started to attack her. She used up all of her strength trying not to kill any of them. Apparently she didn't have enough strength to use the spell when she finally got a chance. But she didn't give up, even though from looking at her you could tell that she knew she would die if she used the spell because she was so weak.

So with the last of her strength she initiated the spell. It worked as she had planned except she had forgotten to account for one thing. What would happen to the unused energies when she took them from the enemy demons? Since there were no items of power back then like the sacred jewel the only place she could put them was inside of her own body, but there was so much power that her body would most likely not be able to handle it and she would die. And it didn't help that if she didn't do some thing soon the powers would go right back into the enemy demons and she would die anyway but without having accomplished anything. She made up her mind and summoned the energies into her body. The sudden intake of power was too much for her body to handle and caused her body to disintegrate surrounded by a blinding light.

When the light faded all that was left was the enemy who stood in complete shock and horror at the fact that they were now humans. they had lost their acute senses and their demonic abilities and they would later find out that they had also lost their demonic life lengths.

Just then, the reinforcement demons who wad come to help the castle against their attackers arrived. When they scanned the situation they were devastated to see that their beloved princess was dead. At first they had wanted to kill all of the humans. It was their fault that she was dead. If they hadn't attacked then she wouldn't have had to use the spell to begin with and if she hadn't used the spell then she wouldn't have died. They were about to kill all the humans when Naereh's spirit appeared and told them not to kill them so that they could suffer. And that is why demons hate humans, because the caused the death of their beloved princess.

It's was also how humans came to be. At least in the demon religion. . Some say that Naereh's spirit came back just to tell them her final wish but my mother was raised by someone who's father was actually there, at least that 's what she told my mother, and he said that she was too real and solid looking to be a spirit he thinks that the all power she absorbed made her so strong that she became a goddess. To this day there still some who think that Naereh became a goddess and worship her as one.

"The end! Who's next?" said Shippo taking a breath now that he was finished.

The group was silent for a while until Kagome let out a thoughtful sigh that sounded more like a "huh".

"wow, I never knew that" said Sango.

"Well what do ya know, the little guy out did all of our stories." said an astonished Inuyasha.

"I don't know about you guys but I think I'm ready for bed. I think this is enough news in one day for me besides I'm pretty tired." stated Kagome with a yawn.

After that everyone settled down to sleep. 


End file.
